


Get Some Sleep

by Louloo134



Series: Beauty and the Beast [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth sees all, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, F/M, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, I probably mischaracterized Dimitri sooooo, Leonie doesn't take no for an answer, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, but in a good way, it'll get better I promise, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louloo134/pseuds/Louloo134
Summary: Leonie hasn't looked at Dimitri the same way since the monastery. Even so, she finds herself asked by their favorite teacher to try and tame the beast. Surely it's not that different from wrestling a wolf, right?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Leonie Pinelli
Series: Beauty and the Beast [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176335
Kudos: 6





	Get Some Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I love Three Houses SO DANG MUCH but I don't quite know how to write it yet ;-; So please forgive my (probably) bad Dimitri! This is just the setup! I plan on doing another fic with much more angst!! I'd also like to apologize for the formatting, cause I still have no idea how to make this thing work right-

Stab, swipe, leap, twist. The lance flowed with Leonie’s body, wind curving around her lithe form as the weapon sliced through the air. With the army preparing to march on Myrddin, tension was high. She couldn’t find a sparring partner, but practicing technique was just as important. Myrddin was Gloucester territory, and the Gloucester’s were nothing if not true to tradition.

She slowed her attacks, panting heavily. Lorenz. The odds that they’d have to fight Lorenz out there were pretty good. But she didn’t want to kill him! Who would, honestly? Despite having only been at the monastery for about a year, Leonie couldn’t imagine having to kill off any of her old classmates. And yet, that’s exactly what things had come down to.

One hand reached up to rub over her necklace. Jeralt had given it to her so long ago. The memory felt more like a dream these days… Shaking her head, Leonie tucked her lance against her back. Remembering the past was good, but dwelling on it was just a distraction. The woman turned, and almost ran smack into Byleth.

The professor watched her with the same curious eyes as always, one hand resting on their sword. “Oh, Professor. Did you come here to spar?” Leonie’s eyes went skyward, checking the time. How was it already nightfall? Dammit, she’d really gotten too wrapped up in her training. How was she supposed to be a good fighter without good sleep?

“No. I came to ask a favor.” They followed her gaze before looking back to the woman. How did they always look so pensive? Leonie had once believed it was an act, but it soon became clear that her professor was simply a thinker. Always thinking, always considering. Kinda like Claude. “Please talk with Dimitri.”

The words fell flat, stagnant in the air between them. Leonie almost asked if Byleth was being serious. Her, talk to Dimitri? Sure, they’d been training buddies at the monastery, and they ate together surprisingly often, and she’d found herself tending his wounds more than once. . . Ooooooh. “I, uh. . . I can, professor, but are you sure that you’re not more qualified?”  
Byleth simply shook their head, those ever-watching eyes turning heavensward once more. “Things are changing.” They murmured. Nodding silently, the former Ashen Demon turned on their heel and walked off. Leonie sighed, but started on her way to Dimitri. She wasn’t exactly eager to face the demonic king, but she knew better than to doubt Byleth. If her teacher thought that she was the woman for the job, ten they were right. A couple of different scenarios ran through her head as she crossed the bridge up to the cathedral. What should she say? Dimitri hardly spoke to anyone anymore. The few times that anyone approached him, he simply told them to leave him alone. 

Her boots were near silent against the stone, a trick that she’d picked up from Shamir. Use leather on the bottoms of your shoes. It’ll muffle the sound, and you don’t need grip on your shoes when you’re fighting from horseback. Even so, she could hear the shifting of armor as Dimitri turned to her. 

“What do you want?” The king’s voice was little more than a growl, hushed in the open space of the cathedral. With that one eye, the distance between them, and the dark of the night, Leonie doubted that the man could see who she was. So, she decided to be herself. No monsters would scare her away from doing her job! Especially not monsters that had eaten up the heart and soul of the cute boy that used to blush every time she called him ‘strong.’

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m here ‘cause I want to be. Not everything has to be about you, y’know.” She spoke indifferently, voice echoing through the empty cathedral. The paladin made her way up and past Dimitri, taking a seat amidst the rubble. Tucking up one leg, she unsheathed her lance and set to polishing it. A good weapon should be kept clean. “What about you? Can’t you be all mystical and creepy from your own room?”

Dimitri grunted, one icy eye glaring up at her from behind that mess of hair. Leeonie buried the chill it sent down her spine and just continued to polish, not looking up at him. Dimitri was deranged, and the last thing that she needed to do was feed his manic energy. “You shouldn’t be here.” 

“Yeah yeah, I know. What about you? I’m at least doing something. You’re just being all. . . I don’t know. Cryptic and willowy.” She gestured vaguely to the man, but still refrained from making eye contact. Armor clanked as Dimitri walked over, taking a spot in front of Leonie. Her mouth went dry as she continued working, using the cloth to scrub away at blood patches and dirt that was gathering in divots.

One armored hand tucked itself under her chin, forcing the woman to look up. Refusing to be intimidated, Leonie clutched her lance and stood up as well. Her forehead barely reached his chin, but she still had the physical stature of Saint Seiros. If it came down to it, she could defend herself against this beast. “What? Are you adding allies to your kill count?” She swallowed back a mouthful of fear, throat tight against the cold metal of his palm. 

Dimitri leaned down until they were at eye level, gaze piercing into her as if he intended to bleed her out. Leather squeaked as Leonie tightened her grip on the lance. Since returning, she couldn’t remember ever being in the same room with Dimitri, let alone this close. She waited for him to snap her neck, strike her down or kill her in some horribly grotesque way, maybe bite her head off. What she didn’t expect was for the crown prince of Faerghus, a madman hellbent on revenge, to sniff her. 

She slowly opened one eye -when had she closed them?- To see Dimitri sniffing at her neck. Was this the part where he bit her throat open? As much danger as she was in, Leonie didn’t want to strike him down. Placing her free hand square against his chest, Leonie pushed the king back. “I was waiting for you to kill me, but you’re either super indecisive, or you don’t want me dead.” She guessed, putting her lance away once again.

Dimitri’s hand slid down from her throat, resting against her collarbone. Given how fast her heart was going, she wouldn’t be surprised if he could feel it through his gauntlet. “You’re. . . alive?” The angry edge was gone from his voice, leaving just defeat in its wake. The coarse, defeated tone that Leonie had heard from too many of her soldiers. “I thought. . . Are you one of Claude’s spies? Here to ferret information away to the Alliance?”

“Who’re you kidding? I’m the WORST woman to choose for acting. You’ve spoken with me before.” Leonie couldn’t act to save her life. She had to be honest, truthful at all times. If she had problems, it only made sense to say them to people’s faces! “I’m no spy. I’m here, I’m alive, and I’m starting to think that you’re just trying to get a feel of my chest.”

Dimitri’s hand lifted as if he’d been stung, which brought a smile to Leonie’s face. Even five years later, Dimitri was still a prude. “Gotcha. Now come on, I’m making you get some sleep.” Did he fall asleep standing up out here? Probably. It’d make sense to why he was so quiet all the time. 

He grunted and turned his back to her, only for the shorter woman to grab his cloak. “Oh no you don’t! I’ve come through too much to let you do this to yourself. Yanking on his cloak, Leonie promptly started dragging Dimitri back to the dorms. If she could drag Raphael around, she could certainly hall around the skeletal form of Faerghus’ prince.

Much to her surprise, the man didn’t struggle against her. Good. The prince shuffled along after her, following Leonie along. When she stopped before the stairs to the upper level dormitories, she could practically feel his confusion. “Guess what, your royal mopiness? I don’t trust you to stay in your room and sleep.” Turning to the right, she hauled him up a much shorter flight of stairs and into her room.

Dimitri stopped exactly at her doorway, as if glued to the floor. “I’m. . . sleeping in your room?” His voice had the slightest quaver, a remnant of that schoolboy from so many years ago. If he wasn’t a haggard beast covered in grime and dried blood, he might almost be cute.

“Yep. Now come on over, you’re not sleeping in that armor.” Rolling up her sleeves, Leonie went to remove his armor. It’d ruin his back if he slept in it! He brought his arms up as if shielding from a blow, stepping back. UUUUUUGH. Leonie could do a lot, but she couldn’t remove that armor if he fought. “Geez, fine then. Sleep with it on. But you’re sleeping in the bed.” Taking his wrist, the woman pulled him over to the bed and shoved him into it.

Dimitri moved like a wooden doll, joints only moving as far as they were pushed. His good eye was hooded, haunted and empty. “Please, don’t make me. . . Don’t make me sleep.” He mumbled, swaying back and forth. He said something else, but Leonie couldn’t make sense of it between his creaking armor and lack of coherency.

“Sorry buddy, you’re not buying my sympathy.” Leonie shook her head and pushed him back, laying down atop the man. “You’re sleeping here, with me, and you’re not getting out of it.” Not now. Not when he was going to get himself killed fighting in such a state. “If you’re a good boy I’ll give you a bath tomorrow.” She teased.

He grumbled some form of excuse or another, but Leonie just patted his mouth. “Look. I’m dressed, you’re dressed, and we both need to sleep. Goodnight.” Rolling over, she placed her back against his side and kicked off her boots. The man needed sleep, and she knew how big a prude he was. She’d do her best to give him some privacy.

Quite some time passed before she finally found herself falling asleep. The last thing she heard was so quiet, she almost doubted she’d heard it in the first place. Maybe it was part of a dream. A single, quiet ‘thank you.’


End file.
